


His Light

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Refers to S4 E9 "Dark Waters"-Written for Challenge 25 : Happiest Memories Lighthouse Cycle 3
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	His Light

**Title: His Light**

**Fandom:** Arrow

 **Character:** Felicity Smoak, Mia Smoak

 **WC:** 922

**Refers to S4 E9 "Dark Waters"**

**Written for Challenge 25 : Happiest Memories Lighthouse Cycle 3**

**His Light**

"Mommy, tell me something about Daddy." Mia asked as she leaned against Felicity's shoulder as they sat under a blanket on the sofa on a rainy afternoon. Mia touched Felicity's wedding ring. "Tell me how Daddy asked you to marry him."

Felicity kissed her little girl on top of the head. "I haven't ever told you about the time Daddy asked me to marry him in front of a Christmas tree?"

"No. You didn't." Mia wiggled under Felicity's arm to get closer. "Was it romantic?"

Felicity wrapped her arms around Mia. "Everything your Daddy did was full of love but that night was very romantic."

"Really?" Mia looked up expectantly.

"Yes really." Felicity smiled and cuddled her. "Your Daddy had the ring for a while but he waited until just the right moment. Your Bubbe found it in the Christmas decorations so I knew he was going to ask but I didn't know when."

"Why did he wait? Did he forget he had your ring?" Mia played with the ring on Felicity's hand.

"No." Felicity laughed. "I think he was just busy. He was running for mayor then. He had many important meetings to go to." 

"Did you drink champagne and have a fancy dinner?" Mia asked.

"No." Felicity shook her head. "We weren't alone. I went with your Daddy to a rally and he was going to light a Christmas tree and make a speech. At the last minute he pulled me up on the stage with him. I wasn't expecting him to ask me there in front of everyone. I thought he just wanted me on stage to keep him company."

"Did he let you push the button to turn the lights on?" Mia's eyes were big with excitement.

"No. I didn't want to anyway. It was his moment. I stood up next to him while he was talking about coming together and having hope for the future. Your Daddy had a way of inspiring people to be more than they were. "

"Did he inspire you?" Mia leaned her head on Felicity's shoulder.

"Yes, baby. He always made me try to be more than I thought I was capable of."

How did he ask you? Did he get down on one knee and beg you to marry him?"

Felicity laughed. "He didn't have to beg. He talked about me standing by him when times were at his darkest. I did and your Daddy and I have been through some really dark times."

"Like what?" Mia looked up.

"I tell you about all that when your older. Much older."

"He told them that I was the one that lights his way. I guess I did sometimes. He got down on one knee in front of everyone and asks me to marry him. He said 'Felicity Smoak, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth.'"

"What did you do?" Mia bounced. "What did you say?"

"I knelt down and said yes. He kissed me then we got up and went off together.

"Where did you go? Mia asked.

That's one of those stories for when you're older." Felicity got up. "I'm going to make hot cocoa. After we finish our hot cocoa, we both are taking a nap."

"I'm not sleepy." Mia yawned.

Felicity smiled. "I know." She walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy! I want marshmallows!" Mia called out from the living room.

Felicity took a bag of marshmallows out of the cupboard then made the cocoa. A few minutes later she returned to the living room. Mia held out her hands for the cup.

"Careful baby, it's hot." Felicity looked over at the photos on the table and sighed.

"Are there cookies?" Mia blew on the contents of the cup then took a sip. They usually had cookies with hot cocoa.

Felicity put her cup on the coffee table. "No. I get some tomorrow. I forgot last week." She turned her ring on her finger. 

Mia looked at her and saw her turning her ring. "Mommy, why are you sad?"

Felicity pushed back Mia's blonde hair from her face. "I miss your Daddy. It's been a long time since I saw him. I wish he was here with us. He liked hot cocoa too."

Mia was quiet for a moment. "Do you think he misses us too?"

"Yes. Of course he does." Felicity nodded. "He loved us very much. I'm sure he misses us as much as we miss him."

"And William? Does he miss William too?" Mia asked. 

"Yes William too." Felicity glanced over at the photo of Mia and William on the table. "Do you want to see our wedding album? Daddy was very handsome in those photos."

"Uh huh!" Mia wiped the cocoa from her mouth.

Felicity went to the high shelf and took the photo album down. She hadn't looked at it in a while and Mia had never seen these photos. "I think there may be photos of us in front of that Christmas tree in here."

"I wanna see!" Mia put her cup on the table. She kicked the blanket off excitedly. "Did you have a pretty dress?"

"No." Felicity smiled. "But I did for the party later." She sat down and opened the book and pointed to a photo. "There we are in front of the Christmas tree. I think Aunt Thea took it."

Mia looked at it intensely. "He has a big smile on his face."

"Yeah." Felicity bit her lip to keep from crying. "Yeah he does."


End file.
